Fever
by LumCheng
Summary: Just a lil MattMello lemonygoodness for flagfish [PWP!] So don't search for any sense lol [cough]


**Fever**

Author: LumCheng (may/june 2007)  
Translator: germ.-engl. Nifen  
Fandom: Death Note  
Disclaimer: I don't own DN or any of the characters!  
Pairing: Matt/Mello  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: yaoi, OOC, lemon, PWP, (sap??)  
Note: _-laughs- You wanted lemon, but as _A Whiter Shade of Pale_ will take a little longer to reach that point, I give you this appetizer for the meantime. :P (don't try looking for any sense -lol- )  
Ah, and btw, another thing to mention: I LOVE mishap-sex! XD_  
**!-!-!** This is a translation from german to english! So please bear with possibly grammar-mistakes! ;-; **!-!-!**

**Dedicated to flagfish! I never met a person, who is so crazy about... you know... that p-word XD I hope you like this :)**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

"Mello! I'm back…"

Hastily Matt closed the door to the apartment behind him, threw the shopping onto the sofa and his furry designer-jacket ended up on the nearest chair.  
He went straight to the bedroom, where he found his friend, who, with fluttering eyelids, lay on the bed and murmured softly.

The t-shirt was sweaty and the strands of his bangs stuck to his forehead. He had struggled off the blanket and unconsciously had pushed the damp sleeping-shirt up his chest for cooling.

Worried, Matt sat down on the edge of the bed and felt with his right hand the forehead of the blonde. But that was not necessary. He could plainly see that the fever had increased considerably since the morning.  
The red-haired cursed himself for having carried out the job for Jack, even though he knew that Mello, despite all assertions, wouldn't be better in no time at all.

"Hey, big guy… everything's all right?"

"Hmm…"

Mello made an agonized sound, which made the whole picture look even more miserable and Matt decided to check his temperature before consulting a doctor or something like that.

He couldn't risk taking Mello to a hospital or sending for a real medic.  
Cursing inwardly, he got up from the bed and went to search for the clinical thermometer in the drawer of the nightstand at his side of the bed.

"That's what you get from running around so lightly dressed on Sunday. But you wouldn't listen to me. Didn't I tell you? Latest on Tuesday you would be presented the bill, I said…"

Mello whimpered softly and disquietingly turned from one side to the other. His breath was fast and flat.

"Hngh…"

"Do you hear what I say?"

Reproachful the other turned with his trove back to the bed.

"Idiot", he muttered and kneeled next to Mello.

"Open your mouth! I have to check your temperature and don't you remove it and toss it across the room!"

The blonde opened his lips a little bit but kept his eyes shut. Carefully, Matt edged the tip of the thermometer under the tongue and gently pressed against the chin to close the mouth again.

Briefly he remained sitting next to him and watched the continuously heaving chest. The sight reminded him of a couple of other incidents that had taken place in this bed. But they had never taken it to the outmost… Not, that Matt would not have liked to, but somehow it seemed as if Mello was not so attached to the idea.

Sighing, the dark-haired got up and fetched a bowl from the kitchen, taking it to the bathroom to fill it with cold water and get a fresh washcloth.  
Thus armed he returned right in time to hear the thermometer beeping. He put his bringings down on the nightstand, removed the little device from his friend's mouth and looked critically at the display.  
39.1° Celsius.

He didn't have to send for a 'doc', did he? 40°C was the critical temperature… or was it 39? But then again… should he send for someone at all just because of a simple fever? Mello seemed to have neither cold nor flu. And the fever he could handle without some stranger's help.

Without further hesitation Matt grabbed the washcloth and dipped into the cold water in the plastic bowl. He wrung the cloth and gently ran it over Mello's heated, slightly reddened cheeks before placing the wet drapery on his forehead.  
Mello tossed uneasy around at the sudden change from warm to cold on his face.

"Shh! Stay calm, it's only me… do you understand me at all, Mello?"

He groaned lowly and hinted a nod, which was enough for the other. It meant that Mello was at least half-conscious, and confirmed him in his decision not to send for someone.

The next few hours the video-gamer was busy dabbing Mellos burning hot face, change his clothes and once changing the bed-linen as well, after having applied cold compresses and then wrapped him up warmly.

It had been dark outside for some time already and the evening was nearing 8 p.m.  
Tired and jaded Matt sat on a chair next to the bed and watched his friend sleep.

When the evening had approached, luckily the fever had gone down further and further and by now the blonde had fallen asleep exhausted. The room was lit only by a night-lamp and in the dim light Matt looked at Mello's face.

The lips were dry and parched, in the course of the previous hours cracks had appeared and at some parts they were chapped. The cheeks still had that slight red sheen, sweaty wet strands of hair stuck to the skin, fine beads of sweat glittered on the scar of the burn and under the eyelids he could see the eyes move.

None the less Matt thought Mello beautiful… desirable, attractive – even in the present state.  
The older one gasped softly and his lips moved a little. Immediately the red-haired turned his head, his hand flew up to his mouth and he tried to fight back the strange tingle in his body.  
He mustn't think of things like that now!  
But still…

The last piece of cloth fell to the ground and he switched off the small lamp. Now it was completely dark in the bedroom and Matt slid blindly under the warm blanket. It only took a few moments for his eyes to grow accustomed to the darkness.  
Cautiously he felt for Mello's body under the large blanket and moved himself closer to him.

"Mello?", he whispered softly, but loud enough for the other to hear if he was no longer asleep.

"Hm?", came the reply after a short while.

"You have to get out of the wet t-shirt…"

"Hm."

Slowly he took the edge of the shirt and Matt helped him remove it. Carelessly he let if fall onto the floor next to the bed and then hooked two fingers in the waistband of the blonde's shorts. When he heard no protest, he removed them as well. This article of clothing, too, ended next to the bed.

With a throbbing heart he bent down to Mello's lips and kissed him hesitantly.  
He didn't want to take advantage of the situation, but Mello was so defenceless and clueless… it was too tempting.  
While still kissing him, he lifted the blanket a bit and kneeled over his friend. He brushed the strands off his face and shifted his weight a little on the body lying under him.

When Mello responded to the kiss and placed his hands on the pelvis of the other, he abruptly felt different and entertained small hopes that the older one would allow it this time.

The blonde stretched lightly against him and opened his lips to intensify the kiss. Meanwhile his fingers clawed in Matt's waist. The short nails dug into the soft flesh and the red-haired moaned involuntarily but let it happen.  
He finally sat down on Mello's groin, broke the kiss and hid his face in the bend of the other's neck, when their bodies met.

Mello wanted to say something but already breathing proved difficult for him, so it was impossible for him to speak. His chest heaved fast and he felt hotter by the minute. His body began again to sweat; he felt clearly that his skin on his back stuck to the sheets and tiny drops of sweat ran down his forehead, his temples to his hair.

Matt had clasped his shoulders and seemed to fight hard to keep his control. The grasp hurt his left shoulder; the skin there was still very sensitive. Mello could distinctly feel every single breath of the younger one on his skin. Erratic he licked his dry lips and whispered:

"… what… are you up to…?"

Slowly Matt sat up a little bit and looked in Mello's face. Telling lies was futile anyway, his intentions seemed blatant. He realized that Mello might be weakened but was well aware of what was going on right now.

"I want to sleep with you", he said forthright and grabbed the blanked with both hands. He pulled it over their heads and then bent down again to claim the other's lips in an all-consuming kiss.

Underneath the warm blanket it got more and more unbearable for the blonde. Soon he had the feeling of being barely able to breathe. And in addition he felt dizzy. His friend was meanwhile attacking his upper body and now ran his lips and tongue down his neck to his chest.

Weakened and at the same time breathing heavily, Mello dug his fingers in the dark red hair, when its owner reached the centre of his body and without hesitation used his mouth dexterous.  
Hastily he inhaled the hot, stuffy air and felt the tickle on his forehead as the sweat ran down. The incredibly hot feeling in his loins increased more and more.

Suddenly Matt's face reappeared to Mello's vision and the blanket slid down his back a little. Greedily the older one gasped for air and swooned for a second.

"Hey…", Matt said softly and looked at his friend worried.  
"Everything's alright?"

Mello nodded faintly.

"It will… work out", he whispered and his breath was still going at a fast and erratic pace.

The red-haired fought hard to restrain himself at the sight and bent down once more to kiss Mello. Again and again their lips met, Matt's hands being unable not to touch the blonde's body incessantly and Mello himself tried to regain control over his body. Their breath and the sound of their kissing along with the rustling of the blanket were the only things audible in the large bedroom and to the blonde they suddenly seemed very loud.

"You… really wanna do it?", Mello asked quietly between two kisses.  
The dark-haired was directly above him and the tips of their noses nearly touch as he looked him in the eyes with slightly parted lips and nodded, their lips brushing against each other briefly.

"Yes…", he susurrated. "…don't you?"

Mello rested his left hand on the other's back and said insecure:  
"I don't know… I feel strange… so weak and I… don't know how…"

Reassuringly, Matt brush a few strands from his face and kissed his temples, tasting a little the salty sweat there.

"But I know…", Matt whispered and licked the earlobe of the man lying beneath him, nibbling at it.  
Mello gasped and turned his head to give Matt more room. Everything Matt did, felt so incredibly good. It excited a warm tingling in his stomach, but there was something else beside that. Jealousy?

"Have… have you ever before…?"

The younger one hid a smile in the bend of Mello's neck and murmured:  
"No, I havn't… content?"

The blonde didn't respond, instead he asked:  
"And… with a woman?"

Again Matt smiled.

"No, neither man or woman… what about you?"

Mello gave him a strange look.

"Only with women…"

_continuation in the next post_

So Matt had as little experience with men as he himself… and that was supposed to work? Sure enough both of them knew the basics. Internet, school, media… luckily this age was open for such themes, but there was still a wide gap between theory and practice to be overcome.

"So, you wanna have a go at it…", Mello inquired, as if it hadn't been obvious.  
Slowly the other traced with his tongue the scar on his friend's neck and sucked slightly above the collar bone. Mello gasped.

"Yes… just relax… leave it all up to me."

Tenderly he ran his hand again to Mello's centre and started caressing him there. Mello bit his lower lip to suppress the loud moan caused by Matt's endeavours. But soon he had to yield and helplessly grasped the other's shoulders, while he threw his head back, gasping unrestrained, panting for air.

"Wait… wait…", Mello whispered breathless and swallowed hard.  
"What… what about…?"

"Shh!"

Tenderly, Matt laid a finger on the blonde's lips.  
"I took care of everything… relax…"

"But… my fever… you will catch it, too…"

"I don't care…"

With fast beating heart Mello watched every move of his friend, who had sat up now and reached over to the nightstand. Next he was bending down again, kissed Mello while a low snap was audible as he opened the plastic tube.

The blonde waited for god knows what to occur, but nothing happened. Except for Matt continued to kiss him and fumbled beneath the blanket, till he reached again to the nightstand to put the gel back. Then he felt around for something else, which he finally found and returned his full attention to his friend.

With quivering fingers he ripped open the condom-package and dropped it beside the bed after having taken it out. He also was insecure and didn't know how it would be, but his main target was that they both enjoyed it.  
He took one more deep breath then scooted his body down the older one's, till sitting on Mellos thighs. For another second he hesitated, but then he took the condom and sliped it over.

Appalled, Mello gasped for air. He had thought it would be the other way round…  
Drudgingly he sat up a bit and rested his forearms on the sheets.

"Matt… I can't… I can't do that…"

Thus addressed the other placed his right hand on the blonde's cheek and moved up again a little.  
Softly he kissed his friend, while at the same time, his other hand reached down between their bodies and gently guided Mello inside himself. He removed the Hand and slowly lowered himself down on the pelvis of the man lying beneath him.

With a painful gasp he broke the kiss, clawed his fingers in the bedcovers and hid his face on Mello's shoulder, who had laid back again and was panting for air.

What an incredible feeling!  
Matt was amazingly… tight and… hot…  
Never before in his entire life he had experienced something like this. He could barely describe it and had to force himself to breathe steadily.  
His heart raced and his pulse wouldn't calm down. The dull headache he only recognized slightly. And he felt hot. Unbearably hot. His lips were dried and his skin burned. Was Matt feeling the same?

Slowly, Mello's hands ran down the back of the dark-haired, tracing his spine, every rip, every tiny torus.

Sometime, after what seemed an age, Matt started to move.  
Slowly and hesitant at first, but in time he found a gently but intense rhythm.  
His breath came intermittent and every time it softly brushed over Mello's chest. The older one could hardly comprehend what was happening. He had always imagined it different, but the way it was now it was definitely not bad at all, but soon he wasn't satisfied with the present situation. Grudgingly he sat up a little and reached for Matt's arms.

"Wait… let me…"

The other shook his head.

"No… lay down…", he ordered gently.  
"You are still too weak…"

Loathly Mello gave in and let himself being pressed back onto the mattress. He wanted it now… absolutely… and at the moment he got too little of what Matt gave him. Panting he sat up again, holding Matt tight to turn around the next moment with him so that now he was on top the younger one. Surprised Matt let it happen, placing one hand on the blonde's back.

Mello only knew what he would have done now with a woman, but a guy? Relying on his instincts he parted Matt's legs even further to give him easier access.  
His forehead dropped on the shoulder of the red-haired and at the same time he pulled himself out a little, only to thrust into the other man the next moment. His hands were clawed in Matt's arms and he clenched his teeth at the intoxicating feelings running through his body.

He paused for a few moments then he started thrusting again. And again, deeper this time. Over and over again.  
Matt groaned in pain. It hurt, but he didn't want to tell Mello, instead he tried to relax his muscles and think of something else. Something that was better than what Mello just did.

The blonde didn't know that with his inexperience he was hurting the other, and was breathing heavily with exertion. Every time he dove into Matt, coloured lightning danced before his eyes and he felt more and more dizzy. Heat washed through his body, hot and cold shivers ran down his back, telling him he was soaked with sweat.

At any time his movements became faster and snatchy and then Matt couldn't held it back anymore.

"Mello… wait… it hurts… please stop it…"

Quivering and panting for air, the other one stopped and didn't dare look at his friend. His lips were slightly parted, his chest heaved as he tried to calm down. His own breathing echoed way too loud in his own ears and he closed his mouth, but this way he didn't get enough oxygen so his lips parted again to let the air in.

Matt stared wide-eyed up to the ceiling, his right hand rested motionless on Mello's back, the other on the mattress. He swallowed once hard, then put both arms around Mello and held him close, while he buried his face in the damp, sweaty hair.

"I'm sorry…", he whispered when he recognized the blonde's tears.  
"I shouldn't have persuaded you to do this… forgive me…"

Mello broke away a little from Matt and rested on his left forearm placed on the sheets. With the other hand he brushed away the tears and the sweat from his face.

"No… Matt, I…"

"Shh… come here…", Matt said gently and embraced his friend again.

Half an hour later, Mello fell exhausted next to Matt on the mattress, stretching out his limbs.

With a dazed look in his eyes he looked up at the ceiling and mumbled: "By the way… you're bleeding… does it still hurt?"

Matt scooted closer, lying on his stomach.  
"I don't care… no, it doesn't…", he said quietly and bent over Mello to kiss him, who responded only slightly.

"I'm all knocked out… I feel queasy…"

Matt groaned.  
"Care to ask how I am…? We should better sleep now…"

Mello growled and the other let out a small laughter.  
"And next time…", he added "…it won't be my ass."

Mello laughed humourlessly, but his eyes had gone soft as Matt scooted even closer and laid beside him.

In the middle of the night, Mello was startled in his dreams. Breathing heavily and soaked with sweat he sat upright in bed and stared into the blank. Only slowly he regained control over his respiration. Unoriented he looked around him. The glowing red numbers of the radio-alarm-clock showed shortly past three a.m. Gradually his mind cleared and he remembered where he was and what had happened.

Matt laid procumbent next to him and the quiet, regular breathing showed that he slept. Both were naked and the bed was rumpled. The blanket had slid down in to Mello's lap and Matt, too, was only half warmed by it, his back down to the rump exposed.

Mello had bated his breath when his look fell on Matt, but now he exhaled it with a low gasp and drew up his right leg a little. Resting his right elbow on the knee he held his face with his hand.

For a short while he remained in this position then he ran both his hands across his face, brushing away some strands from his forehead. His forehead was still hot, he still had the fever. Had Matt caught it now as well?  
Again, Mello looked at the sleeping form of his friend. He could see him clearly in the moonlight as neither of them had closed the curtains.

Spontaneously Mello threw back the blanket to get up, but froze for a short moment as he realized the dark stains on the sheets. Thoughtfully he looked at the dried blood and turned his head. Carefully he removed the blanket from Matt as well and stared at his butt.

His presumption had been correct – it hadn't been his own blood… not tonight…

With a tired motion he turned around and got up to walk to the window. He swayed slightly, but caught hold of the bedpost and then slowly lumbered to one of the windows.  
It was unbearably hot in the room and he needed fresh air and some water so badly. He was parched, but first he had to breathe freely.

As Mello stood at the window-pane he was breathing heavily and clinging to the handle for support. He couldn't resist pressing his hot forehead against the cold glass.  
Exhausted he closed his eyes and forced himself to finally open the window.  
Dulcet cool air washed over his face and chest.  
The blonde rested his forearms on the windowsill and sighed. Yesterday, especially the evening, had been exertive. Mello needed sleep and rest to regain his strength.

"Hey, you couldn't sleep, could you?"

Gentle hands were place on his arms and soft lips touched the skin of his back between his shoulder blades.  
Mello only shook his head and went on staring thoughtfully down on the dark alleyway.  
With gentle force the dark-haired pulled him away from the window.

"Come back to bed… or else it will only get worse. You mustn't get cold."

Reluctantly the other let himself being drawn away and put under the way too warm blanket. Matt closed the window and shut the curtains. But as these were rather thin it still wasn't completely dark in the room.

"Try to sleep now and get a good night's rest. I'll tell Jack that you need another day…"

Mello turned to the side and scratched his nose.

"I'm thirsty."

Matt nodded.  
"Stay in bed, I'll get you something to drink."

He vanished to the kitchen and reappeared after a short while with a glass of mineral water. He gave it to his friend who grumbling accepted it.

"Who kept me from sleeping yesterday, anyway?"

"Good to hear that your quick tongue is not affected by the fever", Matt said dryly and went back to bed as well.

With a well audible thud Mello place the empty glass on the nightstand and laid back. His friend scooted closer and buried his face in the blonde's neck while placing a hand on his stomach to rest there.

**-End-**

_  
Ahaha… You thought it would be vice versa, because Matt usually is seme? -lol- Well, not this time ;)  
Thanks for reading and of course reviews are welcome, whenever you happen to have a spare minute __  
Lummy-_


End file.
